


dancing in the moonlight

by astronaut10



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut10/pseuds/astronaut10
Summary: An AU where Yona and Hak are high schoolers that have been, of course, best friends since birth. Yona's father is the president of one of the largest tech companies in Japan, and Son Mundok, Hak's adoptive grandfather, is his vice president. When the company throws their annual year-end ball to celebrate another great year and to thank their employees, Yona convinces Hak to tag along with her for the first time in years. The fanfic chronicles them spending time together throughout the night (as best friends do), and reveals that they might have some feelings lingering beneath the surface that they didn't even know were there.
Relationships: Son Hak & Yona, Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Yona Hiryuu had never been so late for school in her entire life. 

She panted as she ran for her life down the gorgeous spiralling staircase at her house (well, more like a mansion, really), the polished oak bannister sliding easily underneath her palms. Her fiery, shoulder length red hair had been left loose, the curls bouncing around her face as she hoisted her backpack higher up on her shoulder, her creamy white blouse shifting across her skin as she did so. Yona came to an abrupt stop in the kitchen, her socks sliding on the hardwood floor and nearly causing her to lose her balance as she ran past the kitchen counter, swiping a piece of buttered toast that the kitchen staff had prepared off the table and shoving it into her mouth. Her father was sitting at the table, demurely drinking a cup of tea, and he swept his gaze toward her in amusement when he saw how rushed she was. 

"Running late, sweetheart?" he asked, his tone laced with mirth, and Yona huffed, blowing a stray lock out of her face as she ran towards the front door. "I'm more than late!" Yona shouted back as she swiftly slipped her black ballet flats onto her feet, muttering the entire time. "My history teacher is going to kill me!" she yelled loudly, trying to catch her breath as she threw open the door, taking a bite of her toast and holding it in her hand. 

"Bye, Dad!" she yelled quickly before shutting the door and running down the seemingly million stairs that led up to the house's grand entrance, complete with carved marble pillars, polished oak doors, cobblestone trims, and an ethereal glow that seemed to ensconce the house in the early morning light. It was truly a magnificent house. Although, really, what else could anyone have expected from the president of one of Japan's largest tech companies? Yona could hardly breathe when she reached the bottom of the stairs, swiping a sheen of sweat off her forehead as she continued to run across the driveway, where Hak's black Jeep was waiting. She was slightly surprised that he'd actually waited for her, since the last time she'd been late he'd driven off to school without her, but she was beyond thankful that he hadn't left her today. 

"Really, princess?" Hak said, his chagrin evident when she opened the door and swung into her seat, a small huff escaping her lips at his use of his nickname for her. He brought up his left wrist, checking the time on his watch even though he had the electronic clock in his car right in front of his eyes. 

"You're twenty minutes late. At this rate, you and I are gonna be missing half of first period!" He said exasperatedly, and Yona sighed, brushing back her now matted hair as she slumped into her seat, her embarrassment evident. "I know, I know. I'm sorry," she huffed, pulling at her curls as she tried to arrange them to look presentable again. 

"I don't even know what happened! I set my alarm for 7:30 this morning to make absolute certain that I wouldn't be late, and yet I somehow slept through it and when I woke up the time was so far gone that I didn't even know what to do except run." Yona leaned her head back against the seat, taking a breath.

"And on top of all of that, my hair is being especially unruly today!" she groaned, covering her face with her hands, and Hak couldn't help a tiny smile. Yona was so cute when she was mad. 

"Don't worry, princess. We'll be at school soon enough," he said as he flipped on his turn signal to get onto the main highway. Yona squinted her eyes at him.

"Wasn't it not even ten seconds ago that you were getting mad at me because you thought we'd get there for the second half of first period?" she deadpanned, and Hak chuckled.

"Whatever. You should be grateful that I even waited for you. I could've just driven off, you know." Yona crossed her arms across her chest.

'Why didn't you? I thought you would've after last time when you left me in the rain and I had to go with my dad on his way to work."

"Well, maybe I just decided to be a kind person today," Hak said, turning an amused gaze to Yona. Yona rolled her eyes.

"You, a nice person? That's basically an oxymoron." Hak smirked at that.

"Careful, princess. You might want to watch what you say before I pull over and force you to get out." Yona gasped, whipping her head to face him.

"You wouldn't!" 

"Would too," Hak chuckled, and their continuous banter continued to fill the air as they made the somewhat short trip to their high school, Kouka Academy. The school was dead silent when they pulled into the parking lot, the morning groups of high school students mingling and talking before class started having long since dispersed. Yona felt slightly sheepish as she dismounted from Hak's Jeep and followed him up the steps to the main doors, the silent lobby only making her more uneasy as she followed Hak into the office to get a late slip.

"Son Hak and Hiryuu Yona," he told the secretary as she wrote up their passes on bright yellow slips of paper. She handed them over with a sort of bored wave, ushering them out of the office and into the hallway. Hak's class was on the second floor, as was Yona's, but they were on opposite ends of the hallway, which meant that they should've separated ways. Yet, for whatever reason, Hak insisted on walking Yona to her class everyday before he went to his own, saying that it was "for her protection." Whatever the hell that meant.

Yona sighed as Hak continued to follow her down the hallway, turning around as they stood between two first year classrooms.

"Hak, you don't need to follow me," she sighed, gesturing down the hallway.

"You should go, you need to get to your classroom." Hak only smiled at her before continuing on, brushing past her shoulder as his sure footsteps made their way down the hallway.

"Come on, princess," he said, ignoring her plea as she struggled to catch up to him.

"It's not a big deal. Now hurry up before you're even later than you already are." Yona huffed as she walked beside him, mumbling "jerk" as they continued to walk, even as she hid a small smile at how thoughtful Hak could be sometimes. 

The rest of the day passed in a dreamy blur, Yona's classes seeming to pass by in seconds and yet take decades at the same time. When the final bell rang signalling the end of the day, she sighed with relief, moving to pack her things into her bag.

"You want to walk out together, Yona?" her friend Yoon, who also happened to be her seat mate, asked. Yona smiled up at him as he waited patiently, his bag slung casually over a shoulder. He reminded her of Hak in a lot of ways, with how he could be brash sometimes, but was ultimately very sweet, how he also aced all of his classes and was basically a genius, and with how good-looking he was. It was sort of funny that the two didn't seem to be all that close, even though they'd hung out multiple times, at Yona's insistence, of course. 

She pulled herself from her thoughts as she stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder just like Yoon as she followed him out of their classroom to join the throngs of people pouring down the corridors like hot coffee being spilled from a mug.

"Is Hak driving you home today?" Yoon asked, even though he knew the answer. Of course he was. He always did. 

"Of course," Yona laughed. 

"I can't remember a day when he hadn't." They both laughed at that, and after chatting idly for a couple more minutes, they finally separated ways once they'd exited the school, Yona waving goodbye as she made her way back to Hak's truck, where he was dutifully waiting. 

Their drive home was mostly silent, the two chatting for a bit about their days at school before they sat in companionable silence, the light music floating through Hak's speakers putting them both at ease after a long day. 

When they finally arrived back at Yona's house, she thanked him before climbing out of her seat and grabbing her bag, pausing on her driveway before she closed the door to turn back to look at him. She'd been meaning to ask him about the year-end ball for some time now; she knew it had been coming up for weeks, and she'd really wanted Hak to come, since she'd been all alone last year with no one to talk to. Hak was usually invited, since his adoptive grandfather, Son Mundok, was her father's vice president, but he'd always declined, saying that it wasn't really his scene and that he had football training anyway. But Yona planned to make that different this year.

"Hey, Hak, you have any plans this weekend?" She asked timidly, gripping the door of his Jeep for support as her violet eyes met his bright blue ones. He cocked an eyebrow with suspicion, clearly wondering where she was going with this, but he answered all the same.

"Not...not really, why?" She bit her lip, gathering her courage to ask him (why was it so hard anyway? He was just her best friend, it should've been easy), and Hak tried not to get too distracted, tearing his eyes away from her lips before she spoke.

"Do you want to come with me to the year-end ball this weekend?" She asked timidly, so quiet he almost couldn't hear her over the rumble of his car, but Hak sighed all the same, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

"Princess, you know that events like that aren't my scene. I haven't gone in years." Yona gripped the Jeep door tighter, her legs growing shaky as she pleaded with him.

"Please, Hak? I was all alone last year and I really don't want to be alone this year too. Besides, you're already invited. What's a couple of hours in a ballroom at one of the fancier hotels in town? It'll be fun!" She said, practically begging him at this point. Hak stared at her, stared at her big, pleading, gorgeous violet eyes, her wild red hair framing her face, her shaky stance that he knew she was fighting to keep unseen from him. He hated how he could never say no to her, how she could make him weak in the knees with just one word. He scrubbed another hand through his hair before he let out a defeated sigh, turning to face her.

"Fine, fine. I'll go. But you owe me big time." Yona squealed at that, her eyes lighting up and making his breath catch as she jumped back into the car, leaning over to throw her arms around his neck. Hak started at that, his cheeks going red, but he quickly swallowed his emotions down as he patted her back, trying desperately to get her off of him.

"Ok, ok, your welcome," he said as Yona continued to squeal her thank yous.

"But remember, you owe me," he said, and Yona smiled, saying that she would do whatever he wanted, before giving him a quick, thankful peck on the cheek and jumping out of his Jeep, running up her driveway with newfound adrenaline. 

Hak smiled at her ecstatic mood as she practically danced up the stairway to her house, and couldn't help wondering what he'd gotten himself into when he threw his Jeep into reverse and backed out of her driveway. But he knew that if Yona was there, he'd always have a good time.


	2. let the fun begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the ball arrives, and Yona and Hak get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thought I'd post another chapter on here quick so you guys aren't left on too much of a cliffhanger from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed :)

The night of the company ball had finally arrived after many anticipated nights, the excitement and tension running high as everyone prepared for the event. Yona stood in her room, holding up various earrings from her beautiful plush pink jewelry box that her father had gifted her for her 12th birthday, groaning as she discarded pair after pair back into the box.

"Oh no," she grumbled, rifling through her tiny pile again as she searched for any that would work.

"I should've gone shopping for something that would match my dress! I thought I had a nice pair of crystal ones," Yona mumbled to herself, continuing to dig through the pile. This whole thing would be an absolute disaster from the very start if she didn't at least manage to make herself look decent.

At long last, after making an absolute ruckus of her pile and spending what seemed like hours searching, Yona had finally unearthed a pair of crystal earrings, their slender raindrop shape and sparkling edges seeming to be like a river of water solidified as they refracted and bent the sunlight streaming in through her bedroom window. They were breathtaking, and perfectly complimented the outfit that she'd chosen for tonight.

Yona felt a slight sadness come over her as she slipped the earrings in her ears, the ends dangling gracefully above her shoulders. They reminded her of a pair of similar earrings that her mother had always wore, back when she was a child. It was the reason why she'd gotten the earrings in the first place, she now remembered; it always felt as if she were carrying a piece of her mother with her when she wore them. 

Letting out a breath, Yona pulled herself together before standing up, going into her bathroom as she checked herself over before putting on her dress. She'd managed to somewhat tame her hair with some leave-in conditioner so that it laid softly around her shoulder in its gentle curls, framing her lovely face and making her violet eyes shine all the more brighter. She'd painted her face with a few cosmetics, covering up some minor blemishes here and adding some colour to her cheeks there, finishing it off with a swoop of mascara, eyeliner, and a dainty silver eyeshadow that glimmered around the lids of her eyes. Yona was naturally beautiful, gorgeous really, but with the thin layer of makeup, she had suddenly become even more ethereal, even more breathtaking.

Yona only smiled at her reflection, fluffing up her hair one last time before walking towards her walk-in closet at the other end of the room. She opened the doors with a flourish, walking past rows of carefully cultivated clothes that were much too expensive for most people filling the racks of hangers. She'd hidden her dress at the far end of the hallway, not wanting to chance it getting wrecked, since she didn't want to have to go shopping for another one. Plus, she loved this one a lot.

The glimmering silver dress lay prepared on a hangar, all pressed and clean by the maids (they'd offered to help dress her and get her prepared too, but Yona had politely declined, saying that it felt too ostentatious to do so). Sucking in a breath, Yona gently dragged a finger down the buttery smooth silk laden with glittering rhinestones and Swarovski crystals, still doubting that she would actually be wearing this tonight. It seemed too beautiful, too formal. Nevertheless, she was beyond excited to wear it, if only to see the reactions she'd get. Especially from a certain someone. But she quickly brushed that thought from her mind, clamping down on it. She really needed to stop thinking such stupid things as that.

Finally withdrawing her hand, Yona instead sighed as she slipped off her lavender silk robe that she was wearing, reaching forward to grab the dress as she prepared to step into it. With this pretty of a thing...she couldn't wait to get to the ball.

......

A few moments later, Yona had finally finished getting dressed, making her way from her room downstairs to where she knew her father, Mundok, and Hak were waiting. Her father for some reason had decided that they should all go together this year, especially when Hak had made it known that he was coming to the ball. Her father had been absolutely ecstatic, and had immediately insisted that they all travel together in Il's personal limo that he only used on the most special of occasions.

Yona let her hand slide along the stair railing as she always did when descending the grand staircase at her house, since it always made her feel like a princess descending to her prince, however she was trying desperately not to trip in her heels or over her dress as she finally came into view of the three men who were waiting at the main door for her. 

It was only moments before she heard Mundok's and her father's audible gasps, looking up to see their eyes, as well as Hak's, full of shock and admiration as she gracefully descended the steps.

She was wearing a high neck, long sleeved silver dress that hugged her curves and reached all the way to the floor, a long, glittering skirt reaching from one hip all the way to the other and covering her backside while still showing off the shapely front as it hung from a rhinestone belt at her hips.

A pair of matching rhinestone, open toed heels adorned her feet, giving her a few inches in height and showing off her meticulously painted toenails whenever she walked. To finish off the look, she'd hung a simple diamond necklace with a thin silver chain around her neck, while those crystal earrings that she'd spent so long searching for hung from her ears. She looked more than breathtaking, more than beautiful, more than gorgeous. She was....flawless. Magnificent. Astounding. Beyond any other words that could be used to describe beauty.

Hak was certain that he'd forgotten to breathe when she finally descended the steps to move beside him, giving him a radiant smile that nearly made his heart leap out of his chest. How could she be so beautiful? How could she take his breath away, so easily, like that? 

It took everything in him not to lose his composure as he allowed an easy smile to cross his face. 

"You look good tonight, princess." Yona smiled at that, her own eyes raking across his polished, impeccable suit that brought out all the right curves and bends, as well as showcased his taut, bulged muscles from years of hard training. His hair was delicately gelled back, his bangs trying hard not to fall back into place, but ultimately failing as a few strands fell across his ocean blue eyes. He looked utterly handsome. Better than handsome, actually. Yona had a feeling that he would catch any girl's eye. The thought turned her stomach slightly, but she brushed it off, saying,

"You don't look so bad yourself." They shared one last smile before being interrupted by Mundok and Il, their fawning, gushing comments making her blush as they raved from everything to her dress to her hair to how she seemed to sparkle in the light. Ravishing, they said over and over again. If it wasn't for Hak sighing and grumbling that they had to leave whilst pulling her behind him so they'd stop hounding her, Yona had a feeling that they never would've left. 

With his words, Il and Mundok finally snapped out of their trance, agreeing quickly before walking quickly out the front door, making their way to the limo that was already waiting on the driveway. Yona and Hak followed after them, the latter clinging onto Hak's arm for support as they descended the steps, much to his chagrin. 

'What are you doing, princess?" he asked drily as Yona clung onto him tighter, and she let out a breath before hastily explaining her situation.

"I'm terrified that I'm going to trip on the stairs, Hak. Excuse me if I use you as my suppo-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she tripped on a step, letting out a sharp gasp as she fell forward, gravity taking the initiative as she felt it carry her with such speed her stomach dropped. She didn't get to fall far, however, as Hak's arm easily slipped around her waist, breaking her fall and pulling her against him as she let out a squeak of surprise. Yona flattened herself against him, breathing hard as Hak chuckled above her.

"Careful, princess. You wouldn't want to break your brain any more than you already have," he said with a smirk, and Yona immediately flushed with anger, swinging her fists at him as she tried to hit him, even as he easily dodged her attempts, laughing the whole time.

"You're one to talk!" Yona fired back, her eyes lit up with a fire Hak had only seen when he'd teased her before, and he continued laughing as they walked toward the limo, exchanging a few more taunts and teases before they finally reached it, Il and Mundok griping about how slow they'd been. It was only when Hak ushered in first, releasing his arm from around her waist that Yona realized he'd left it there, a flush creeping up her cheeks even as she became simultaneously cold from the loss of his warmth. She tried not to think of how right the feeling of his arm around her waist had been, how she'd actually enjoyed having it there, how the warm weight of his arm settled across her hips had made her feel calmer, more grounded. Yona mentally slapped herself as Hak climbed in after her and they drove off, chiding herself that she really needed to stop letting those thoughts distract her. 

They drove calmly through the darkened city streets, the world outside their windows becoming brighter as they neared the heart of the city of Kouka. Yona smiled as she admired the bright blues, purples, yellows, and whites of the neon lights that spilled from shop vendor's store entrances, the sweeping gold of the streetlights that illuminated the sidewalks in a brilliant white light, and the darker, more subtle white light that pockmarked the ends of the streets. The amalgamation of colours seemed, at first, haphazard and crazy, but to Yona, they looked beautiful lighting up the streets with their blur of colours. 

She didn't notice Hak watching her space out while she watched the lights, a quiet smile on his face as he saw her own that stretched softly from ear to ear. She didn't notice when he continued to stare at her, a quiet pain on his face that he tried to hide at the revelation that she might never return his feelings, that she might not realize how he felt. She didn't notice, didn't notice at all, when he reached out his hand the slightest bit to grasp her own, but ultimately withdrew it, clenching his fingers into a fist at his side. If only he knew that she held the same feelings for him, that her adoration of him went far deeper than she thought. It was only a matter of getting her to realize that those feelings existed, and that she didn't have to hide them beneath a mask of indifference.

........

It wasn't long before they finally reached the infamous Crimson Dragon Hotel, the arching pillars that seemed to pierce the sky looming far above their heads as they drove up to the grand entrance complete with glass doors and obsidian walls that glimmered like dragon's scales. Yona's mouth was agape as she admired the beautiful hotel. Even though she'd been here so many times before, the grandeur of the hotel still awed her. 

Yona was only snapped out of her daydream when Hak called her name, extending a hand as he offered to help her out of the limo. With a tiny smile, Yona gratefully accepted it, allowing him to pull her swiftly to her feet with his strong arms before following him through the towering glass doors that were so polished and clean she could've sworn that they weren't there if she looked from the right angle. 

The group of four walked towards the elevators, getting ogling stares from passersby and brushing shoulders with others who were dressed just as fancy as them. Calm, somewhat poignant violin music poured from a corner where a small quartet was playing near the hotel lobby's bar, and Yona tried to listen, but quickly lost her attention as she bumped into someone, muttering her apologies as Hak grabbed her hand, tugging her behind him.

She wanted to protest, wanted to yell at him for just grabbing her hand, but she let him lead her reluctantly as he swerved them around large groups of people, prevented her from tripping over uneven tiles or random suitcases, and occasionally pulled her into his side when people got too close. Yona would be lying if she said that she didn't slightly lean into his warmth whenever he did.

Finally, after a much too long elevator ride with an overly crowded car of people, Yona, Hak, Mundok and Il were standing before the giant wooden doors that led into the ballroom of the Crimson Dragon Hotel, a steady stream of people dressed in their best trickling in and accepting champagne glasses from the waiters who handed them out patiently at the door. A large, aesthetically pleasing banner with neat block letters and a perfect outline of the company's logo sat on an easel nearby, clearly dictating that this was the event they were made to attend. 

Il and Mundok wasted no time as they ushered Hak and Yona towards the entrance, clearly excited for the event as they trailed helplessly behind them. 

But before they went in, however, Yona quickly slipped an arm through Hak's elbow, giving him a knowing smile that he knew all too well to mean that she was slightly scared and was clinging to him for support, and he smiled back at her before they made their way over to the entrance, accepting the glasses of champagne that the waiters offered them even though they knew they were too young for it. As they sipped demurely at their glasses, entering the splendour of the ballroom, they couldn't help but exchange one last smile as they silently clinked their glasses in a personal toast. Let the adventures and ridiculous escapades that this night would undoubtedly bring them begin. Let the fun begin.


End file.
